russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NewsLife
NewsLife is the flagship English language late-night newscast of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every Monday to Friday at 9:45 pm (PST) after the PSCO Lottery Draw, it is anchored by Anthony Pangilinan, Catherine Vital and Charmaine Espina. It is one of the flagship newscast of PTV since its inception in 2012, and notable being the country's late-night English news program on Philippine television. Airing history NewsLife premieres on July 2, 2012 as a result part of the network's Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. It was anchored by former ABS-CBN anchor and reporter Robert Tan along with new anchors Isabella Cantu and Angelica Movido airing weeknights after PCSO Lottery Draw. It marked the return of English language newscast of PTV in the late-night slot after 11 years of hiatus (with National Network News) from 1998 to 2001. It was first revealed on their official Facebook and Twitter account. For a short period time, Movido and News@1 anchor Princess Habibah Sarip switched places as the latter joined a reality show in other network. On April 1, 2013, NewsLife has adapted the new opening billboard (OBB) indent with 3D computed-animated graphics and opening titles, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced studio set in a brighter flooring and background, modified its news desk in sitting on a newsdesk, new redesigned logo and new title card. The same night, Bianca Saldua and Catherine Vital are the new faces of PTV anchors, joining Robert and Isabella. However, Saldua left the newscast on January 31, 2014 due to participation at Miss World Philippines 2013. On February 3, 2014, the timeslot eventually moved its timeslot from 9:15pm (original) to 10:15pm (permanent) because of the success of the network's very first Koreanovela offering: You Are My Destiny at 9:45pm slot after the Philippine Lottery Draw at 9:30pm. The same night, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, NewsLife will be reformatted its new title card, new redesigned logo, modified its newsdesk and new graphic design. On June 2, 2014, together with PTV's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6 and The Weekend News), NewsLife updated its news desk and a brand new studio set design, which was exclusively done for Balitaan, News@1 and News@6. On November 3, 2014, NewsLife moved to an earleir timeslot at 9:45pm. Four months ago, on July 13, 2015, Georgina Ramos-Kettrick replaced Montano. Tan and Ramos-Kettrick left the newscast and eventually no longer contract of PTV had expired on September 23 (Ramos-Kettrick) and September 30, 2015 (Tan). In October 5, 2015, Anthony Pangilinan marked his return to PTV after 20 years when he anchored on the defunct late-night English newscast News on 4 from 1989 to 1994. Anthony appointed as the lead anchorman, they joined Catherine Vital as the remaining female co-anchor and the return of Ria Fernandez replaced Ramos-Kettrick, after the former's 3-month hiatus from the newscast and maintaining the same title card, soundtrack, and graphics. After one year (as male anchor for sitting the newsdesk and female co-anchor for stand-up news), their three anchors eventually sitting by the newsdesk. Two months ago, in December 14, 2015, Charmaine Espina appointed the newscast, joining Pangilinan and Vital and replacing Fernandez, who moved to News@1. NewsLife air their last broadcast in July 8, 2016 to make way for the return of PTV News (9:45pm). Anchors 'Current anchors' * Anthony Pangilinan (October 5, 2015-July 8, 2016) * Catherine Vital (April 1, 2013-July 8, 2016) * Charmaine Espina (December 14, 2015-July 8, 2016) Substitute anchors * Christine Santos 'Former anchors' * Robert Tan (Robert Bantug Tan) (2012-September 30, 2015) * Ysabella Montano (2012-2015) * Angelica Movido (2012-2013; moved to News@1 and now with ABS-CBN) * Bianca Saldua (April 1, 2013-January 31, 2014; left due to participation at Miss World Philippines 2013) * Georgina Ramos-Kettrick (July 13-September 23, 2015) * Ria Fernandez (October 5-December 11, 2015) Segment anchors 'Weeknights' * JM Reyes - On the Road traffic reporter (2013-2016) * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Rule of Law * Earle Figuracion - weather forecaster from Panahon.TV 'Former' * Prof. Edmond Rosales - Forecast (2012-2014) * Hajji Kaamiño - YouSurfer (2013-2014) * Kring Lacson - YouSurfer (2014-2015) Segments 'Current' * View From The Palace - Report from Malacañang * Business On The Move - Business and Economy News * The Boardroom (every Friday) * The Nation in Review - World News * One Global Village - Foreign News * ASEAN In Focus - Southeast Asia News * Champions - Sports News * Forecast - Weather Forecast * The Best and Brightest - Entertainment News (the only PTV-produced newscast to do so) * It's More Fun in the Philippines - Travel Segment 'Special Segments' * Rule of Law - Legal Segment 'Former' *'Daily Dose' - Health *'Digital Life' *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'The Countryside' - Provincial News Awards and nominations 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Catherine Vital) *Gandingan 2016: The 78th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with News@6) '3rd UmalohokJuan Awards' *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best Male News Anchor) - Won (Anthony Pangilinan) *3rd UmalohokJuan Awards (Best News Program) - Won (tied with News@6) 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated References See also * Jerome Javier - Anthony Pangilinan doing the newscast for... | Facebook * Anthony N. Pangilinan | Facebook * Anthony N. Pangilinan updated his cover... - Anthony N. Pangilinan | Facebook * Government-Owned People’s Television (PTV4) Relaunches For Commercial Broadcast * 1995 Flashback: The Beginning of the Much-Awaited PTV’s Sports Coverage * PTV-4 Unvieled Its New Look This October 2015 * 'NewsLife' now with Anthony Pangilinan beginning October 5 * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:English-language television programs Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings